Another Auld Lang Syne
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: Rachel and Santana are happily married with kids, and very successful careers. One snowy New Year's Eve, Santana bumps into Brittany Pierce who she hasn't seen in over a decade. A bittersweet reunion occurs.


A/N I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Anyone you don't recognize from the show belongs to me. Very loosely based on the song, "Same Auld Lang Syne" by Dan Fogelberg.

Future story / AU/ Established Pezberry / Brittana Meeting. Warnings: None, might just be a bit sad or bittersweet and this is a _**complete One-Shot.**_

Happy belated New Years to you all! Here's hoping 2014 is wonderful because 2013 sucked! :D

_**Another Auld Lang Syne**_

Santana Lopez had just finished the last leg of her European tour with a sell-out concert at the O2, and she was exhausted. The flight was turbulent from Heathrow to New York City, and she had a pounding headache. She wasn't a fearful flier and first class was comfortable, but being in the air that long when things were bumpy was a little nerve-wracking. Airport security ushered her out of the plane, and into the waiting arms of her bodyguard/driver George, who had been with her for years. He was a massive mountain of a man and intimidating to those who didn't know him, but he was a real gentle giant, except when her or her family was threatened. Santana relied on him in every way.

George ushered the bone-weary woman into the waiting limo, and she collapsed in exhaustion laying her head back against the cool leather headrest. Curiosity seekers were shouting her name, and begging for pictures and autographs, some brave enough to come tap on the smoky mirrored glass windows. Typically Santana complied and was very accessible to her fans, but she was not in the mood today. She just wanted to go home. She had been away from home for too long this tour. It was New Year's Eve, and she wanted a hot shower, some food, some lady kisses from her wife, and snuggles with their little monsters. First though, she had to contend with the Annual Rachel Berry/Kurt Hummel New Year's Eve Party from Hell as she dubbed it; much to the amusement of Quinn, Sam, and Mike and the irritation of Rachel. Kurt also objected insisting it was a Berry-Lopez party, and he just helped plan a little; which was a lot like saying Mt. Saint Helens was a minor disaster. The man was a force of nature just like her wife, and as much as Santana adored Kurt; he could get on her last living nerve. The party always wound up loud and boisterous just like the hostess, and everyone who was anyone showed up at the A-List couple's annual party. Santana hated it, but it made Rachel happy and that's all she cared about.

She was pulled from her musings when the driver's side door closed. She looked up and met George's concerned eyes, "Rough flight, Mrs. Lopez?"

Santana shrugged cockily, "Nothing I can't handle. As long as the damn plane stays in the air where it belongs, I consider it a good flight," She didn't even bother to tell him to call her Santana again. She'd told him about a hundred times, but George felt it was unprofessional. It irked her a bit, because in her eyes Mrs. Lopez was her freaking mother, but George was the best and if he wanted to call her Mrs. Lopez then so be it. At least he didn't call her ma'am.

"Well, sit back and relax. It's going to take a while to get you home. Traffic is a nightmare around Times Square, and this snowfall isn't helping. Take a nap if you want, and I'll get you home safely," he put on the ridiculous hat Rachel made him wear, and slowly pulled out of the airport lane into heavy traffic.

Santana turned on her cell phone and noticed it was already 5pm. She saw a few missed calls from home, and smiled. She put the phone on speaker, and listened to her messages. The first was completely expected, and had become somewhat of a tradition:

"_**Hello, Mrs. Berry Lopez it's your eager wife Rachel Berry Lopez. I know you are in the air right now, but I wanted the first thing you heard when you were safely home in our city was my voice telling you how proud I am of you, how much I miss you, and how much I love you. Tell George to get my baby home safely or it's his ass," she giggled adorably, a sound that still made Santana's heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter with desire, "Call me when you've landed, and you're on your way back home to me. Talk to you soon, my love. Goodbye, darling," with that Rachel hung up.**_

She met George's eyes in the rearview mirror when she heard him snort out loud at Rachel's message for him, and they crinkled with humor. Santana laughed out loud, and George chuckled again as well. Rachel could be a pain in the ass, but everyone who worked for them adored her in the end.

The next message was unexpectedly from her three year old daughter, and made Santana sit up and take notice:

"_**Mama, is you there? I been a good girl, but Eli was a very bad baby, he crided all night. (She then said offside to Rachel irritably) She not talkin', Mommy. She not there! (Rachel could be heard coaching their daughter in the background, but Santana couldn't make out what Rachel was saying.) I loves you, and misses you…..Mommy she not there! (Santana heard her daughter whine at Rachel, and she could picture Maria's adorable pout. She frowned when she heard a loud crashing sound, and Rachel scolding their daughter for throwing the phone.) Santana smiled widely when Rachel came on, "I don't know if this is still recording, but I blame you for Maria's temper and ill manners when she's tired. Hurry home before I strangle your daughter. Poor Elijah had a tummy ache, but he's better now so don't worry. Kisses! (Santana rolled her eyes at the smooching sounds.) She pressed save; this message was one she would replay often when she was far from home and lonely for her girls and her little man.**_

The final message was again from an apologetic Rachel:

"_**Darling, I'm so sorry and I know you're tired but can you ask George to stop at the little grocery store near us. I tried to get out, or at least delegate but today hasn't worked out in my favor at all. I hate to ask you, but I just can't get out of here with Maria napping, and Kurt is impossible to deal with today. I don't need much, and you can send George in and don't roll your eyes at me. We gave him a very substantial bonus this year, and it will only take him a few minutes. You know the store; it's the one by the liquor store. Oh damn, we need a few things from the liquor store as well. I'm sorry, just call me. I love you!"**_

Santana laughed good-naturedly and dialed home. Rachel picked up in two rings, "Darling, I've missed you. Welcome home! You are back in New York right? The snow didn't delay your flight…. I looked online and didn't see any mention of your flight being delayed," she babbled enthusiastically.

The Latina cut off her wife's rambling, which got worse when she was stressed out. Santana knew she certainly was stressed planning this yearly party with a three year old and a six month old underfoot, "I'm happily back in New York City, and on my way home to you and our little monsters. I got the message from Maria, and it was adorable. I saved it in my keep forever file."

Rachel huffed, "Well, she hasn't been so adorable from this end. She got three minutes in time out for throwing my cell phone, and cried so hard she fell asleep sitting in the corner on her time out chair."

"Oh poor baby, all the excitement of the party wore her out," Santana said lovingly, "and Eli?"

"Colicky again, it kept him up all night long. I've been thrown up on more times than I care to recall."

"Which means you were up all night long as well," Santana sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't home to help."

"Elijah is fine, baby and I'm fine too. After we hang up, I'm going to go lie down with Maria and take a nap before our guests arrive," Rachel yawned.

"I missed you guys so much this time," Santana whispered into the phone.

"We've all missed you so much. Maria's so excited for you to be home, she's really missed you a lot this trip. I swear that child adores her mama. I'm almost jealous except I adore you as well and can see the attraction."

Santana snorted at Rachel's teasing then sighed, "I feel terrible when she cries when I have to hang up after talking on Skype, and at Eli's age he changes by the minute. I just feel like I'm missing so much."

"Don't you dare feel guilty, Santana Lopez. They are loved, and one of us is always with them. When I have a show you stay home, when you tour I stay home. Everything is fine, they adores you and they both know the feeling is mutual," Rachel said comfortingly, "You spent the first three months of Eli's life at home helping me and bonding with your son. Our kids are just fine. Believe me the rest of the mothers in America have the exact same dilemma with a lot less help and money."

"I know, baby. Maybe it's time to retire permanently. God knows we have enough money. I could pop out a few more perfect babies, get fat, make bread, and you can be my sugar mama. What do you say, Rach?" Santana purred seductively.

Rachel laughed merrily, "It sounds wonderful, perfect even. I think I'd like you all fat, sassy, barefoot, and pregnant slaving away in the kitchen. The only problem is you would last all of 3 days before I would have to check you into the loony bin. You'd go crazy being a full-time homebody, and take the kids and I along with you."

"It has its appeal though," Santana sighed, "I'm exhausted, baby and I just want to cuddle with you and the monsters," the Latina whined tiredly.

Rachel instantly picked up on Santana's feelings, and her voice lowered becoming loving and supportive immediately. She dropped the gentle teasing, "Darling, you know I support you 100% in everything you do. Let's get you home and rested, and then we can talk about the future. Maybe you can talk to Quinn about the offer she made last year? She'll be here tonight."

"So, Fabray the big-shot movie writer is actually gracing us with her presence this year. I'm honored," she grumbled sarcastically.

"You know she had emergency, last minute rewrites on set last year, or she would have been here," Rachel gently scolded. She would never understand the relationship between Quinn and Santana as long as she lived.

"All I know is she abandoned me, and a very drunk lady lips and his boy toy of the month cornered me for an hour last year. I nearly missed my New Year's kiss with you because of it," Santana whined pitifully.

Rachel bit her lip to stop the laugh that bubbled up. Santana didn't believe her when she said it, but a tired and crabby Santana sounded exactly like a tired and crabby Maria, "I know and I'm sorry about that darling. You know you don't have to stay for the party? Everyone understands you just got off a long arduous tour, especially me. I can sneak up to the bedroom at midnight and we can have our own ball dropping," she teased seductively.

"Wanky!" Santana enthused, "but you and I both know if I snuck away early it would be all over the tabloids tomorrow that I skipped our party and we're getting a divorce. Besides, I would just wind up missing you anyway and unable to sleep without you next to me."

"Aw me too, you sound so exhausted, baby. Forget the groceries and just come straight home so I can fuss over you before the party starts."

"It's ok, Rach. I'm just crabby. I want to stop anyway, text me what you need from the grocery and liquor stores, and before you ask; I'm sure. I'll be fine as soon as I get a kiss and hug from my two favorite girls and my little man."

"I love you my darling girl. The kids and I can't wait to see you," Rachel said softly.

"I love you too, my diva."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was bumbling around the surprisingly packed neighborhood grocery store, trying to read Rachel's text. Her cart bumped into the end cap and knocked over a few cans of black olives. Quickly, being embarrassed she bent over and picked them up shoving them back where they belonged before someone saw her.

She was just about to turn into the frozen food section when she spotted a tall, lithe, blonde bent over selecting something from the bottom shelf of the freezer. The woman had a smoking hot body, and a firm ass and amazingly long legs encased in black yoga pants with brown UGG boots. She wore a brown leather bomber jacket, and a floppy Elmer Fudd hat with earflaps. On her the ensemble actually looked cool.

She looked familiar, very familiar. Santana realized with a jolt; it was Brittany Pierce. Without thinking, she backed out of sight, and turned to leave without her purchases. Seeing Brittany threw her for a curve, and she panicked a little. It had been nearly a decade since she had seen her ex, her first girlfriend, and the woman she truly believed at the time was her forever soul mate.

Santana stopped walking and took a deep breath. This was ridiculous; it was only Britt for God's sake. What was she so afraid of? She was Santana fucking Lopez for Christ's sake? She turned back around, retrieved her cart and walked over to the woman who once held her heart. Stealing up quietly behind her, she reached out and tentatively touched her on the sleeve of her jacket.

The blonde beauty turned and very briefly scanned Santana's face before her eyes flitted to the offending hand still lying on her forearm.

Santana felt a jolt of pain when it appeared Brittany didn't recognize her, and tears prickled her dark onyx eyes.

Suddenly, Brittany's sky blue eyes got huge, and she screamed, "Santana!" She jumped to embrace the Latina, and her purse dumped all over the floor. She ignored it and threw herself into Santana's arms, startling the Latina. They both started to laugh, and the laughter quickly turned to tears of joy and surprise. The two grown women, nearly 30 years old now stood in the frozen food aisle holding each and crying unabashedly.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, leaned back, picked her up and hopped up and down in excitement. Santana laughed out loud. She knew they were creating a scene, but for once she didn't care about paparazzi or a fan's cell phones recording her having a personal moment; she was just enjoying the moment seeing Brittany again.

Santana broke the connection first, and took a step back and wiped her eyes, "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine," she cringed at how corny she sounded.

Brittany wrinkled her nose adorably clearly not getting the reference, and then smiled tenderly, "I can't believe it's you. It's so good to see you, San."

"I didn't think you were going to recognize me," Santana answered shyly.

"Oh please, you're famous. How could i not? I think it was just shock and a delayed reaction. I could never forget your face, San," Brittany replied tenderly, "even if you weren't famous."

"Me neither." Santana enquired, "Do you live around here?"

"No, I was on my way home, and stopped here because I was afraid all the stores near my house would be closed. Do you live around here?"

Santana nodded, "Right around the corner actually."

Brittany whistled softly, "It's a pretty high class neighborhood around here, Ms. Lopez."

"We can afford it," Santana replied in her usual cocky tone, and Brittany laughed which was exactly the reaction the Latina was hoping for.

A young clerk walked up to them, "We are closing in fifteen minutes, ladies. Please take your purchases to the checkout counter."

Santana smiled, "Will do, thanks."

The teenagers eyes went wide, and her face turned beet red, "OH MY GOD, you're Santana LOPEZ!?" she screamed enthusiastically. The high pitched shriek pierced her head, and Santana was certain every dog in a ten block radius was standing at attention.

Santana nodded avoiding Brittany's amused look, "Yes, I'm Santana Lopez."

"Are you anybody?" the girl asked Brittany rudely.

Brittany laughed and took it in stride, "Nope, I'm a big nobody; just childhood friends with _**THE **_Santana Lopez."

The girl searched her pockets desperately, "Could you wait right here until I get something to write with? Would you sign an autograph, please?"

Santana agreed amiably, "Sure that will give me a minute or two to grab the rest of the items on my list. I'll meet you up front by the registers."

The girl took off running and called over her shoulder, "Thanks, I just knew you would be totally cool."

Brittany giggled, "I always knew you were totally cool too," she teased.

Santana growled and play shoved the blonde, "Don't start with me," but smiled shyly anyway.

The Latina signed autographs, posed for a few pictures, and paid for her groceries. She stood to the side and watched Brittany's groceries get bagged up. They walked outside, and Brittany put hers away in the trunk of her metallic green Honda Civic, while Santana looked embarrassed as George got out of the limo and assisted her in putting her bags in the back seat of the ostentatious car she had arrived in.

Brittany walked back to her old friend, "Do you have time for a drink, San?"

"Sure, Britt," she turned to George, "do you know any open bars near here?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez but I think everything is closed by now," he said looking at his watch.

Santana looked up at the liquor store, "I have to grab something from the liquor store. We can grab something to drink in there if you want."

Brittany shrugged and followed her in. The blonde bought a six pack while Santana grabbed what she needed for the party later.

"Want to sit in the limo?" Santana offered.

Brittany looked at the huge shiny limo, "I don't think so, why don't we just sit in my car and talk?"

Santana agreed, "Let me tell George what's going on, and I'll be right there."

The blonde went and got the car started so it could warm up. It was snowing hard now, and the temperature was dropping as well. Brittany smiled when Santana jumped in the passenger seat, and handed her a beer.

The two looked at each other not sure what to say to each other. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other, and both had different lives with different significant others. They both seemed to realize it at the same time, and the conversation quickly became stilted.

"So…. Rachel?" Brittany started, "and two kids now?"

"Yeah, Rachel Berry, funny how that all worked out," Santana chuckled fondly, "Ten years ago I would have punched someone who told me my life would be spent with the loud diva we knew in high school. Our daughter is a mini-me, she's 3 years old going on 30 as Rach says; her name is Maria. Elijah is 6 months old, and from what I can tell so far he is just like Rachel. He's already dramatic. I can't believe it, but I love being a mama. What about you?"

"I'm married; his name is Brian. He's an engineer, we met at MIT and we've been married for six years now. I have two little boys; Nathan and Nick. They are blonde like me, but with Brian's big brown eyes; Nate is 5 years old and Nick is 3 years old," she said proudly, "Being a mommy is pretty amazing stuff."

Santana nodded her agreement, "Are you happy, B?"

"I love my job," The blonde shrugged, "I teach theoretical physics at the University. I love being a mom. Brian is a great guy; he's a great daddy and he's a good provider. We have a nice house, and he keeps us all safe. I don't know, I wish I could tell you I was madly in love with him but I never could lie to you," she finished sadly looking at the beer bottle in her hand, "are you happy, San?"

"I am, very," Santana said softly.

It got quiet in the car again, and both of them felt a bit awkward in the silence. Santana spoke up first, "Do you still dance?"

"Just around the house with my boys, and sometimes for exercise but dancing is part of my past now. I don't really miss it that much," Brittany said clearly not being honest with Santana or herself. The Latina wasn't sure which.

"Well, you look fantastic. You don't look a year older than the last time I saw you ten years ago," Santana said sincerely.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, and Santana wasn't sure what the look was that quickly passed over the blonde's face. It seemed like doubt mixed with gratitude, but it made her look sad. She quickly recovered, "Well we watched you perform on television the night you won your Grammy. It's so strange seeing your face everywhere we look. I even saw you on a huge billboard. You, Rachel, and Quinn are really big deals now. I knew you guys would be."

"I love performing, and the fans and audiences are so amazing. I really hate all the traveling though, it really is hell. It seems like I spend all my time in limousine's and airplanes. I hate how much time it takes away from my family," Santana said sadly.

"Well, Brian's big shot friends were all impressed when he told them you and I used to be good friends."

"We'll always be good friends, B," Santana said sadly and both women desperately wished it were true for a minute, but both knew it was a lie told out of kindness.

"That would be nice, San but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why? I'm home a lot, and I plan on being home more in the future. We could meet up; let our kids get to know each other. I know Quinn misses you, and Rach would love to see you again."

Brittany raised an eyebrow clearly doubting whether Rachel Berry would be happy to see her again, "San, I don't think I could just be your friend. I'm happy for you, honestly I am but it would be too hard to see you with Rachel. I just don't think I could do it. I'm sorry," she finished sadly, "I know that makes me a selfish, bad person but I just can't do it."

"At least think about it?" The Latina asked softly as Brittany agreed reluctantly. Santana was at a loss for words, as she realized it was never going to happen.

Santana had loved Brittany with all her heart when they were together, but now she was with Rachel and the singer was her future and her life. She had been stupid, selfish, and afraid in the past with Brittany but had grown in her relationship with Rachel. The brunette had an epiphany as she sipped her third beer; she really was completely over Brittany Pierce. For years she had wondered what if, and had she done the right thing all those years ago when she was in Kentucky. Something inside of her had stayed connected to the possibility of a life with Brittany, and it always made her feel vaguely disloyal to Rachel. Now she knew that it was all just an adolescent pipe dream. It was over. She loved Rachel and her family, and could finally let go of Brittany. It was bittersweet, but she finally felt free from the past; a past containing much guilt and regret where Brittany was concerned. Looking deeply into startlingly clear blue eyes, she saw Brittany realized the same thing as well. Santana briefly wondered if Brittany had harbored secret dreams of Santana as well.

They chatted a bit longer, sharing memories of high school and Glee club. They toasted to their past, and how innocent and young they were as girlfriends and lovers; how naïve they had been back then, and if they knew then what they know now. They toasted each other to the New Year, and each other's future happiness. Before long the 6 pack was all gone, and there was precious little left to say to each other.

Santana felt her exhaustion descend over her like a foggy mist, and looked at her watch, realizing almost 2 hours had passed and she was late. Rachel would be worried sick. She felt a pang of guilt towards Rachel, but a pull of longing to stay connected to Brittany. Instinctively she knew this was probably the last time they would ever see each other again, and she didn't want to let go. The pain of knowing Brittany was going to disappear again from her nearly took her breath away.

Brittany noticed her looking at her watch, "You're late getting home, aren't you?"

"Rachel's annual New Year's Eve party from hell and our guests will be showing up soon," Santana said distractedly, "Why don't you come, B? I'll give you the address. Go home, grab your husband and come to the party."

"We usually stay in with the kids on New Year's and watch the ball drop together, but I'll ask him."

Santana quickly scribbled out her address on a scrap piece of paper, and handed it to the blonde. Their fingers lingered when Brittany took it from Santana, and the Latina felt her face getting hot but she didn't know why. Brittany leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the Latina's plump lips, "Goodbye Santana, it was lovely to see you again. When I see you again on television or hear your voice on the radio, I will think of tonight."

Santana nodded numbly and got out of the car. It was a weird sensation, just for a second she was transported back to the halls of McKinley High and Brittany was walking away from her with Sam. She was rocked by an old familiar pain and the same old feelings of abandonment she had when Brittany had first chosen Artie and then Sam over her. She swallowed a painful lump in her throat, and watched Brittany drive away until the lights of the blonde's car disappeared into traffic. Walking back to the limo, she slipped into the backseat.

George turned and looked at her, "Are you alright, Mrs. Lopez?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine, why?" she replied gruffly still hating being vulnerable and exposed when her feelings got too big.

"You're crying," George said compassionately handing her some Kleenex.

"I am?" she was shocked to find tears rolling down her cheeks, "She's an old high school friend. I haven't seen her in years," she whispered mostly to herself, "God, Rachel is going to kill me," Santana moaned noticing how late she was.

"I called and told her you were in the store, but the store was crowded and traffic was worse," George said noncommittally in his no judging manner.

"Thanks, George. Just get me home, ok?" Santana put her head back. She felt overwhelmed, sad, and confused and then angry that she was feeling hurt and pain at another perceived rejection by Brittany. She just wanted to put her arms around Rachel and feel Maria's embrace, and Eli's sloppy, open mouth kiss on her cheek.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

George opened the door, and held it open for Santana to get out, "Go see your family, Mrs. Lopez. I'll bring your bags around back."

Santana was feeling guilty about her 2 hours with Brittany and confused by her tears and feelings. She reached out and put a hand on George's massive forearm, "Back at the store, it wasn't what it looked like."

George looked into Santana's eyes for a minute, and she could see he was conflicted. Push come to shove, he was till her employee. Making up his mind, he spoke softly, "First of all, it really ain't my business if it was, but I have spent a lot of time with you and I know you ain't the kind that would cheat. You have too much integrity and honesty in you. Anyway, go see your family."

Santana closed her eyes to the tears that threatened to flow again as George walked away. She made her way to her front door and entered her home. She was assailed by the sound of her three year old.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama….." Santana turned and saw a mess of thick wild curls as her daughter's tiny legs ran to her mama as fast as they could carry her. A foot away from her mama, Maria took a leap into her arms with the inborn trust that her mama would never let her fall.

Santana smiled wildly and scooped up her daughter into her arms chanting, "Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria….." spinning her in circles as the child laughed with abandon.

Skinny legs wrapped around Santana's middle, as Maria's comforting arms circled her neck. The child buried her head in her mama's neck, and Santana reveled in the smell of strawberry shampoo. She inhaled deeply, and was instantly calmer.

Maria whispered into her neck, "Sing my song, mama."

Santana complied instantly. It was the song that had been sung every single day for years on Broadway providing Rachel with the role that won her her first Tony, and made her a superstar.

_**Maria!**__**  
**__**I just met a girl named Maria**__**  
**__**And suddenly that name**__**  
**__**Will never be the same**__**  
**__**To me**__**….**_

_**Maria!**__**  
**__**I just kissed a girl named Maria**__**  
**__**And suddenly I found**__**  
**__**How wonderful a sound**__**  
**__**Can be…**_

_**Maria!**__**  
**__**Say it loud and there's music playing**__**  
**__**Say it soft and it's almost like praying**__**  
**__**Maria,**__**  
**__**I'll never stop saying**__**  
**__**Maria!**_

The Latina kept humming the song, as Maria snuggled even closer to her mama. The brunette looked over her daughter's shoulder and saw Rachel leaning against the doorway with a sleeping Eli on her shoulder. The diva was smiling brightly and had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Santana smiled back as Rachel winked at her. Santana frowned and wondered what the wink was for, until she felt her daughter stiffen in her arms and wiggle to get down.

The pint-sized diva put her hands on her hips, and glared at Santana in a look eerily reminiscent as her own, "You is late, mama. We was wordied," she stomped her tiny foot for emphasis and turned her back on her mama, crossing her arms over her chest for effect as she huffed irritably.

Rachel was amused at first until she saw a look of guilt and pain cross her wife's beautiful face. She shifted her son, and quickly spoke to her daughter, "Maria Berry Lopez, do you want to stand in time out again, and go to bed early tonight?"

Maria shifted her milk chocolate eyes to her mommy's face, and frantically nodded no. She was finally allowed to stay up with the grownups, and watch the ball drop. She didn't want to go to bed early like Eli, he was a baby. She was a big girl.

"Then you need to apologize to your mama for being so rude and disrespectful," Rachel said sternly not understanding the stricken look on Santana's face.

Rachel nearly laughed as she watched her child wring her hands, and open and close her mouth as she processed in her 3 year old mind if she should argue her case. It was plain to see why Shelby referred to her pint-sized grandchild as the family lawyer. She looked like a tiny fish out of water, but Rachel would not brook disrespect from her children, and Santana already ridiculously spoiled their daughter and was sure to do the same for their son when his time came. It seemed both their children could lay claim to her flair for dramatics. The elder diva raised an eyebrow, "Now, Maria," she watched her three year old deflate, accepting her mommy's edict and turn slowly to her mama.

Maria wiggled in place, and rubbed her footy pajama clad toe in circles on the carpet before nervously speaking, "I sorry, mama. I love you," she added for good measure stealing a glance over impossibly long eyelashes to see if the last bit worked to get her out of hot water with her parents. Her milk chocolate eyes were open wide in a repentant pout, and Santana felt her heart melt into a puddle on the floor.

Rachel snorted and quickly disguised it as a cough, and thought to herself they had another actor in the family. Santana bent down to Maria's level, "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry I worried you, monster," she leaned forward and kissed the tiny tip of her daughter's button nose.

Maria begrudgingly nodded, "Ok but Eli be the monsta, I be a princess," she answered resolutely.

Santana looked up at Rachel and nearly laughed out loud, "Yes you are, princess," she scooped her daughter into her arms and walked to Rachel. Setting Maria down, she gently patted her backside and sent the child on her way to the other room to meet up with the nanny. She leaned over and kissed her wife deeply until both were forced to come up for air. The Latina regarded her wife lovingly, as Rachel took a wayward strand of jet black hair, and tucked it behind Santana's ear fondly, "Welcome home, wife and Maria was right about one thing; you're late," she whispered for only Santana's ears.

Santana licked her lips, and kissed the top of her sleeping son's black curly hair, "I'll explain later. Is Eli doing ok?" she rubbed his back softly whispering in his ear causing him to mewl like a kitten.

"He's fine except for a colicky tummy, but my fathers have decided to forego our wonderful party for an evening with their cranky grandson," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Must be love if the two gay grandpas' are giving up a star-studded night on Broadway for a screaming infant," Santana smirked, "Kurt will be so disappointed."

Rachel laughed, "Yes he will, and it most certainly is love but I for one will be grateful for a peaceful night away from an unhappy baby. As much as she wants to be a big girl and watch the ball drop, Maria will be asleep within the hour and you and I can get reacquainted after the guests leave," Rachel promised seductively.

"As much as that leaves me horny as hell; I may be right with Maria in the falling asleep in an hour department."

Rachel laughed and leaned forward and kissed her wife again; slowly and deliciously. Her tongue forced her way into Santana's hot mouth and the two tongues entwined delightfully causing the Latina to moan loudly into her wife's open mouth, "Just a little incentive for you to stay awake."

Santana looked dazed, "Message received. God, baby you look amazing."

The diva scoffed, "Please! I'm a mess, and I smell like baby vomit."

"Well, it's my favorite smell when you're wearing it."

"Uh huh, you silver-tongued charmer," Rachel smiled as she wiped her lipstick off of the pillow lips she adored with her thumb, and hmmmd softly in concern, "You've been drinking. Do I need to be worried?"

"No, baby not at all," she leaned against the doorway and pressed her forehead against Rachel's, "I ran into Brittany at the grocery store. We sat in her car, had a few beers, and got caught up."

Rachel felt a sudden irrational surge of teenage angst and jealousy, but just as quickly dismissed it as she noticed Santana's eyes taking in her reaction. She calmed her erratically beating heart, and managed to ask calmly, "How is she doing?"

Santana shrugged, "She's a college professor with two young sons in what appears to be an unhappy marriage to an MIT educated engineer."

"I repeat, should I be worried?" Rachel said hating the insecurity in her voice.

Santana took Eli from Rachel. She cradled him close as he fussed momentarily before falling back into a deep sleep, "Let's go upstairs and talk for a minute," she secured her son in one arm, and clasped Rachel's small hand in her own leading her to their bedroom.

Once upstairs, she laid the baby down in his bassinet, and pulled Rachel down onto their bed with her. She shuffled closer so they were face to face. She could feel Rachel's soft breath on her face. Santana smiled softly, "I'm sorry I was late. I was shocked when I saw Brittany in the grocery store. I had this irrational fear of letting her disappear again until I realized that I only wanted to be home with you, Maria, and Elijah."

Rachel wiggled forward, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist, entangling their legs, and snuggling her face into the side of her wife's neck; much as Maria had done earlier. Santana moaned gratefully.

They stayed curled up together like that for a few minutes before Rachel spoke, "I'm sorry, and please don't take this the wrong way but I'm jealous."

"Don't be sorry, baby. I want you to tell me how you really feel," Santana sighed heavily, "I do know that if you came home late smelling of alcohol and told me you had spent the last two hours reminiscing with Finn Hudson I would throw a tantrum to rival anything Maria ever threw when she was in her terrible two's," she felt Rachel stiffen in her arms and rubbed her back gently, "I can't very well ask you to react differently than I would. That would be pretty hypocritical of me."

She heard Rachel sniffle as she tried to crawl even closer to Santana, "God when you put it that way…. I would give anything to be able to spend two hours with Finn if it meant we would finally get closure. That was such a sudden and horrible loss. I was still angry with him."

"I know, baby. I wish with all my heart I could give you that closure, but I can't. I wish with all my heart Finnocence was here so I could be angry and jealous of his two hours with you. I would spend a week wanting to kick his ass, and be all crazy about it just like the good old days when I was pretending to just be your friend and roommate."

Rachel snorted a watery laugh, "Not very convincingly either, I might add. Thank you, darling. Did you get the closure you needed?" the singer asked generously realizing just how important seeing Brittany again was to her wife.

"I did, and it was sad and painful until I realized I have the whole world in this townhouse and I couldn't wait to run back to you. I still feel like I was disloyal to you though."

Rachel pulled back in surprise, and narrowed her eyes, "She kissed you," she said menacingly, "did you kiss her back?"

"It was the kiss of a friend, and it was farewell, Rach. I swear to you with all my heart; a heart which belongs entirely and completely to you, my love."

Rachel relaxed and snuggled back into her wife, "I didn't doubt you, Santana. You couldn't be disloyal if you tried. You don't have a unfaithful bone in your beautiful body. It was Ms. Pierce's ass I was thinking about kicking," she chuckled at her own absurdity, "Thank you for telling me about Brittany. I love you and I trust you. I always will, darling. I want to share everything with you, without censure or fear of reprisal."

Santana hummed happily, "I'm glad, because you have absolutely nothing to worry about. After all is said and done, you, Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez turned out to be the fucking love of my life. Who would have ever guessed it?"

Rachel's heart warmed, and she purred lustfully, "Want to have a quickie, wife?"

"Maria?" Santana said lowly.

"With the nanny," Rachel urged bumping her with her hip.

"Quickie it is," Santana growled and rolled over on top of a giggling Rachel, happy to be home and madly in love with the woman in her arms.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks for reading. I've never written Pezberry before that wasn't part of Faberrittana. It was fun. I hope you liked it and for all you Brittana fans (which I am also) I hope I gave you some closure as well.**_

_**If you care to leave a review, know they are greatly appreciated.**_

_**"Maria" ~ **__**Music by Leonard Bernstein, lyrics by Stephen Sondheim from West Side Story**_


End file.
